First Kiss
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: Non-despair AU. Hinata has been dating Komaeda for a while now, but he seems to be having a little problem. Komaeda/Hinata; one-shot!


**Author's note:** I wanted to write some fluffy KomaHina...this ship will be the death of me. They're my SDR2 OTP and they give me a lot of feelings so I _had_ to write something for them! Ahhh, this ship is really adorable and I love them so much.

* * *

Hinata Hajime has a problem.

The problem consists of a certain white-haired boy, known as the Super Highschool Level Good Luck in Hope's Peak. His name is Komaeda Nagito and Hinata has started dating him around two months ago. In short, Hinata had found himself a boyfriend. So what seems to be the problem, you must be asking? Well, for one, ever since they started dating Komaeda would flood Hinata's inbox with messages daily. Not that Hinata minds, rather messages from Komaeda always makes him smile since the messages are rather…how to say, _dorky_? And cute? That was what Hinata thought when he read those messages.

The real problem lies in that Komaeda hasn't kissed him _yet_. They've went out to dates, visited the arcade, slept in each other's rooms (just sleeping really), cuddled and all that. They basically did almost everything a couple usually does, but kissing.

Hinata isn't the type to just straight out ask for something like that, especially since Komaeda is his first boyfriend so for once, he's inexperienced and secondly, he thinks that he'd definitely die of embarrassment (and probably humiliation) if he has to do something like that. The major reason for this though is because he doesn't want to make Komaeda uncomfortable so he tries to go with the flow, even though Komaeda once told him that he's willing to do anything Hinata desires as long as it makes him happy.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of classes for today as all the students make their way out of their respective classrooms rather impatiently. The silence that was once filling up the corridors is replaced swiftly with the seemingly-endless chatters of the students swarming and taking up the space. Hinata waits outside of Komaeda's classroom as usual. He decides to listen to some music while waiting for his lover to come out. Just as he's about to wear his earphones, his view Is blocked by a pale hand and he doesn't need to see who it is to know who the hand belongs to – Komaeda.

"Hinata-kun!" Komaeda says with his usual get-going smile. "Sorry, did I make you wait?"

Hinata shakes his hands and shoots his boyfriend a smile. "Not at all. Come on, let's head to the cafeteria!" Komaeda nods and they head to their destination. Once or twice every week, Komaeda and Hinata would head to the cafeteria after their classes to have lunch and spend some time together. Not everyone around them knows they're actually a couple, and Hinata would prefer to keep their relationship low profile at the moment, but Komaeda doesn't seem to mind and would often do couple things openly with Hinata, such as holding his hand or snuggling him, much to Hinata's embarrassment. Sometimes in the cafeteria, Komaeda would feed him his meal too. The first time he did it, Hinata got so embarrassed and caused quite a commotion, gaining the attention of all the students in the cafeteria at that time. It was possibly one of the most embarrassing situations Hinata had to endure in his entire life. He learned to not do it again and begrudgingly let Komaeda feed him whenever the other wants to.

They arrive at the cafeteria and order their usual – Komaeda a plate of tuna sandwich and Hinata a large piece of chocolate cake. They chat about everything and anything pleasant and finish their meal quickly. Hinata complains to Komaeda as usual about how he fell asleep in Maths class earlier and his teacher caught him and gave him a detention.

Komaeda decides to stop by the lockers area to get some books as their finals are coming up and Hinata agrees to go with him. _'Oh yeah, now that he mentioned it, I forgot about our finals…'_ Hinata thought as an exasperated sigh escapes his lips. He envies Komaeda sometimes because the white-haired boy aces in a lot of subjects while Hinata himself is average in most of them. He reminds himself to ask for Komaeda to tutor him later.

When they arrive to the lockers, Komaeda takes his time taking out and arranging whatever he was looking for before he turns to Hinata. "Hinata-kun, I—" He begins and stops rather abruptly as his emerald eyes widens a little as he stares at the brunette.

"…? What?" Hinata asks him. He feels a little uncomfortable that Komaeda keeps staring at him. Was there something wrong with his face? Komaeda's hand reaches out to touch Hinata's face and this surprises the latter a little. The white-haired boy starts to lean closer and closer and Hinata doesn't know what to expect. Wait, is he going to kiss him? His heart starts to beat fast as he shuts his eyes tightly and braces himself.

"You have some bits of chocolate cake on your face, Hinata-kun."

"Huh…?" The brunette opens his eyes slowly and gives the other a dumbstruck look. Komaeda wipes off the bits of chocolate cake off Hinata's cheek and laughs softly. "Sorry, I noticed it and wanted to clean it off for you. Did I surprise you?" His thin lips curl to form a grin.

_'Damn right you did.'_ Hinata thinks to himself. Honest to god though, Hinata would be lying to himself if he says that he wasn't disappointed that it wasn't a kiss. He reaches into his pockets to take out a packet of tissues and hands it to Komaeda. "Here, clean your fingers off."

Komaeda only chuckles. "Hinata-kun, your face is red. Were you possibly expecting something else?"

"S-shut up! Hurry up and—!"

Hinata's words are cut off the moment Komaeda brings his fingers to his mouth and licks off the bits of chocolate cake off those fingers. He gives the fingers another lick or two before he shoots Hinata a mischievous smile. "I cleaned them, Hinata-kun." Hinata could feel his face heating up as he stares at his boyfriend in shock. _How could someone do that and look so sexy at the same time?_

Before Hinata could speak, he feels himself getting pushed lightly and his back comes into contact with the lockers behind him. He blinks and tries to comprehend what happened, but he soon found his answer as a pair of moist lips press against his own. It all happened too fast and there wasn't enough time given for Hinata's brain to process it. After an assumed five seconds, Komaeda breaks away and Hinata feels a hand sliding down from his back to where his pants are. He feels Komaeda inserting something a little heavy into one of his back pockets before the other pulls away.

An awkward silence fills the gap between the two before Komaeda clears his throat. "Ah, I'll be seeing you soon then, Hinata-kun." Komaeda says rather calmly and waves at the brunette before walking away as fast as he could, hoping that Hinata wouldn't notice his composed manner slowly falling apart and his reddening cheeks.

Hinata stands there, dumbstruck. '_That was…a kiss, right? That was most definitely a kiss.'_ He covers his mouth with a hand, his eyes widened and staring into space. Hinata snaps out of it eventually, remembering that Komaeda put something into his pockets. He reaches for it and pulls out a packet containing what seem to be…chocolates? There's a purple-coloured card inside and Hinata immediately undoes the ribbon and pulls out the card to read:

_'Sorry I took so long for our first kiss, Hinata-kun.  
Happy 2__nd__ month anniversary. –Komaeda'_

_'Oh right…today's the date, isn't it?'_ Hinata couldn't believe he has forgotten about the date – the very date in which a certain luckster he had been eyeing for quite a while confessed his feelings to him. And then he realizes another thing – Komaeda aces in most of his subjects so he never really studied for his exams in general, which would mean that Komaeda came here not to look for his textbooks, but to give Hinata their 2nd month anniversary present.

Hinata lets out a muffled groan as he slides down against the locket. His face reddens as he holds the present close to him. Well, that was somewhat embarrassing. Still though, the brunette couldn't deny that this made him feel really happy inside. He lets out a faint laugh as he mumbles to himself.

"Happy 2nd month anniversary, Komaeda."


End file.
